Organogels are composed of a liquid organic phase that is immobilized in a three-dimensional scaffold made from self-assembled or cross-linked gelators. To date, the formation of reported peptide organogels requires complex methodologies to fabricate scaffolds, for example, use of oxidized glutathione and its derivatives for organogelation by heating (Lyon R P and Atkins W M, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2001; 123(19):4408-4413) or use of co-solvents such as 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-propanol to formulate diphenylalanine-based organogels (Yan X et al., Chem. Mat. 2008; 20(4):1522-1526). Hence, a more facile to handle and cheap technology would be a clear advantage. There is also a demand for gelators that are of low-cost, easy to synthesize, stable and Versatile to produce organogels in different solvent systems.
Accordingly, it was an object of the present invention to provide new types of organogel and/or emulsion systems that have the above properties. Furthermore; the organogels and/or emulsions should exhibit high versatility, good material properties and, if necessary, biocompatibility so that they can be used both in biological and non-biological applications.